Kamen Rider Itadaku
by QuasarX
Summary: Asuka Nara, after losing half his torso and gaining a robotic one, chooses to join IGT and their effort to stop MASTERS. Being the chosen user for Itadaku, Asuka uses his power to fight for everyone's tomorrow.
1. Shot 1: Don't Think, Just Go!

**2016, Day, October 15th**

**The series begins in a location called Korio City with many people and families walking around, many cars rushing, and many busy places. It focuses on a single-family, one mother and father in their late 50s with a young man in his early 20s with a bright blue shirt, brown shorts, and white shoes walking down a sidewalk. The three travel a crossing. The young man lets his parents go first as he follows behind. The mother accidentally drops something as the father and son go to help her. The son slowly begins to notice a car speeding towards them. In a desperate attempt to save his parents, the man pushes his parents away. The parents scream in agony as the man sees light flash before his eyes. **

?: "_Many lives start and end simple. Once tomorrow is over, you can never know what lies beyond that. One minute can be your last… and that moment was not the only time I thought my life was coming to an end_."

**The man suddenly wakes up in a hospital bed. He sweats heavily as he thinks back to what happened as he feels his legs. He presses them to feel something hard. He pulls his blanket to discover half of his torso to be replaced with a robotic torso. His mind races as his heart begins to beat heavily, passing out.**

?: "_My mind went into a daze of confusion of what just happened. It all went so fast, I could barely think of where I was or why my torso was gone but somewhere in my mind, I was happy I didn't die that day. The next time I woke up, would be something I never expected to happen_."

**2016, Early Morning, October 16th**

**The man slowly wakes up to see an older-looking man, waiting in his room. Seemingly wearing a business type outfit, he held with him a strange device. The man looks at the older gentleman with confusion of his presence**

?: "Nara Asuka… I'm glad you've finally awoken. Hearing from our doctors, those new legs of yours should be in tip-top shape." **He says in a proper calm voice**

Asuka: "Who are you? Where am I?" **He looks out the window to see an unfamiliar location with many new faces around the place **"This doesn't look like my city's hospital or at least, isn't as crowded.

?: "You are at the IGT Building and I go by Mr Gear."

Asuka: "IGT?"

Mr Gear: "International Gear Team."

Asuka: "Makes sense… I guess?"

Mr Gear: "This company I've built from the ground up and I feel you can help with a cause."

Asuka: "What do you mean?"

Mr Gear: "All we know is that a company plans to use something we've made and use it for the wrong reasons. We don't know when they'll strike but I'm looking for recruits to join my cause."

Asuka: "Why ask me of all people?"

Mr Gear: "Well seeing as though it seems very strange and maybe a bit too forced, You seem to be able to handle the surgery for the legs. If a person couldn't, we just keep them alive here until they got back on their feet. Your parents wanted to see you live more than anything and they accepted if you wanted to join."

Asuka: "Do I have a choice?"

Mr Gear: You do of course. I don't plan to force you."

Asuka: _I had a choice, be suddenly flung into helping protect the world or remaining to maintain my normal life. I didn't know which would be the right answer, no one would. My heart as it beat told me an answer, what I believed to be the right answer._ "I'll do it."

Mr Gear: **He smiles peacefully **"Thank you ."

Asuka: "Guess you can say I'm thinking about others tomorrow."

Mr Gear: "We'll discuss the arrangement later. I'll get your breakfast. You always need your energy." **He walks out**

**2019, Early Morning, October 12**

**It transitions to a close up of Asuka's face growing older as he's seen in camo military gear with four other soldiers. One with spiky red hair tapping his foot with a font red color name **_**Kit**_**. Next to him is one with normal beige color hair wearing glasses loading his gun with a font purple color name **_**Diryu **_**and next to him one with regular black hair with his eyes closed, folding his arms with a scar on the top of his nose with a font black color name **_**Josuto**_**. The last is seen with looking out of the window holding his weapon as he's seen with brown hair with a font white color name **_**Michi**_**.**

Michi: "Alright men, we're approaching the target! They seem to have a higher number than us in this ambush, so be careful around this area."

Kit: "What do we gotta worry Chief! They've been forming attacks with even more people and we've done nothing but take care of them like ants."

Asuka: "I would want to agree with you Kit but until they wave that white flag, our job is never over."

Michi: "And this is why Asuka is second in command. He knows not to get too cocky."

Josuto: "...We're close…"

Diryu: "How do you know that? You have your eyes closed."

Josuto: "..."

Diryu: **His face turns to an annoyed look **"And you go back to silence, alright."

Michi: **He readies his gun **"Alright boys, in seconds we'll be running to our station and face against our enemy. This is like any other mission so… GIVE EM HELL!"

**The car stops as the 5 rushes out of the car into the battlefield covered in gray smoke with multiple armed people on the opposite side with a seen red-robotic head on their uniforms shown shooting at the car as the five fire back. Kit is seen rushing to the other side shooting and getting a few hits with Michi, Asuka, and Josuto stay behind to cover him. Diryu struggles to hold his gun before rushing out to Kit. Diryu almost gets half-way to Kit before falling due to a wired trap on the ground. He gets up struggling to take off the wire with it switching to one of the enemies catching sight and readying his weapon**

Michi: "Asuka, check our surroundings!" **Asuka checks his binoculars to see on the other side someone aiming at Diryu. He rushes straight to him as he drops his gun **"ASUKA! It's too dangerous!" **He touches his ear-mic **"KIT! Can you reach Diryu?!"

Kit: "Why did he come out here?! He's gonna get killed!" **He looks behind him to see he's close to the enemy **"It will be too dangerous for me if I try to save him!"

**It cuts to Diryu finally getting the wire off as the person aiming at Diryu fires. In slow motion, Diryu turns with a figure blocking the bullet. He looks up to see Asuka covering him**

Asuka: "We'll talk about this decision later, let's get to Kit!" **Diryu nods as the two rush to Kit with it switching to Josuto and Michi waiting and shooting. Michi hears something from his ear mic **"We made it to Kit! We can end this now!"

Michi: "Alright! JOSUTO! Activate the Car now!"

**Josuto begins to input a code on a strange device with it changing the car suddenly pulling out a machine minigun and drives to the two's position and starts firing at the enemy. Kit, Diryu, and Asuka use the chance to start getting in closer as bodies are seen dropping. A figure on the enemy side starts to speak on his earpiece **

?: "This area didn't have what we needed, we're now retreating." **He presses a button on his arm that teleports him and some men away as the five run-up to the enemy site **

Kit: "Damn it! That's the fifth time this week!"

Michi: "We'll take this as a retreat for now. Let's head home."

**The scene changes to inside a building with the enemy soldiers getting off the ground and limping to another room with the person who teleported them notice an alarm from his wristwatch for a voice to be heard**

?: Did you find the key we were looking for Hayate?"

Hayate: "No Master, there was no signal for the keys."

?: I feel it is time we use our little weapons for quicker results. We will complete Project _Utopia_. I trust you won't fail me." **They hang up**

Hayate: I won't Master, I am forever loyal after all."

**2019, Early Evening, October 12th**

**The scene changes to outside a building with large letters of **_**LTG**_ **with multiple scientists and people with business outfits walking around as it cuts to the soldiers bandaging themselves with it focusing on Kit bandaging Diryu**

Kit: "I'm not happy with you."

Diryu: "I got nervous, you could have gotten hurt."

Kit: "_You_ could have gotten hurt. You know your limits and you know mine. We're a full team of five, not just two." **He holds Diryu's hand**

Josuto: "...Seems someone is being overprotective."

Kit: "I have to be."

Diryu: **He blushes **"Thanks Kit."

Michi: "Diryu, I need you to check in with Mr Gear about the status of our vehicle." **He hands him a tablet with images of the van**

Diryu: "Yes Sir!" **He walks off with Michi turning to see Asuka looking outside the window**

Michi: "Asuka! What's outside that's catching your eye?"

Asuka: "Really nothing to be honest. I just like staring at the clouds to clear my mind after a mission."

Michi: "Well after the stunt you pulled, I feel I do the exact same thing. That was a bit too dangerous for my liking but it's the kind of thing that made you my second in command."

Asuka: **He smiles brightly to the comment **"Well, it's something I've made a name for myself from. You know?"

Michi: "I could see that."

Asuka: "Actually, I've been meaning to ask. How is the _Project _going?" **As Michi is about to answer, Diryu comes rushing in, catching the team's attention** "Diryu, what's up? Another attack?"

Diryu: "The _Project…_" **He catches his breath **"It's finally ready!"

**The soldiers are seen in shock to the announcement as it changes to Korio City as it focuses on a man with brown hair with blonde highlights wearing a standard black jacket and shades with regular blue pants hanging around a restaurant looking around. A waitress comes with a coffee**

Waitress: "Your coffee sir."

?: "Thank you." **He begins to drink before quickly setting it down and wiping his mouth **"Too hot…"

**The man begins to notice a rusted robot slowly walking in the city, limping its way through the street. Many people stare, some taking pictures. It stops its tracks, scanning the area**

Withered Robot: "_Scan Complete… Time for __**D**__es__**T**__r__**U**__ction!_" **It pulls out a red CPU chip with a close-up shot to see a dotted picture of a bird and inserts it into his head, changing his body into a grey colored bird to the shock of everyone except the man at the restaurant holding his watch **

?: "This is Hayate, Destru-CpU Type B is fully activated. Commence search." **The robotic bird begins to use its feathers to attack buildings, causing people in the area to escape the area as the damaged buildings start falling down. Hayate is seen finishing his coffee and putting some money on the table before leaving with the robot**

**The scene changes back to inside the ITG building with the five soldiers waiting inside a cybernetic room filled with grays and blues with a single table in the middle holding a briefcase in the middle**

Kit: "So what do you guys think the project is gonna be? I've heard rumors that it turns you into a super fighting robot."

Michi: "It shouldn't be a matter of what it is and more of how it will help us."

Kit: "Come on, wouldn't you want to become one?"

Michi: "I guess we'll have to see."

?: "That you five will see indeed." **A voice is heard to reveal with him a man wearing glasses in a lab coat following him with a nametag with the name **_**Doctor Mitsuki**_ "I've called you here for the reason of you five being my best men and as such, I will show you the key to our victory. Would you Mitsuki?" **Doctor Mitsuki opens the case to reveal two different devices. A name called the **_**GUN System**_ **in the look of a holster belt with one-half empty and the other a large buster-like weapon called the **_**Justi-Buster**_ "Made by Mitsuki, the generous scientist, and myself, We believe to have made a winning chance. If you could explain Mitsuki?"

Doctor Mitsuki: "The Driver is called the _IGT_ Driver. On the surface, it looks like a standard belt you see any person wear but that's only when you don't have the weapon, the _Justi-Buster. _The gun when inserts into the empty side of the driver allows the user to transform into a super-soldier, Itadaku. Within holding many abilities and increasing a person's speed, strength, and sense of surrounding, this is our ultimate weapon."

Mr Gear: And since we've told you five, we've also chosen one of you to dawn the suit. The rest will still be on the field as a back-up."

Asuka: "_**Michi is obviously the best decision for this. The chosen leader for our squad and mainly one of the best with strategy. I'm sure of it**_" **He thinks to himself **

Mr Gear: "Nara Asuka, you have been chosen for Itadaku!" **This catches Asuka off guard along with Kit, Diryu, and Josuto. Michi remains in silent **

Asuka: "I'm sorry sir but there has to be some mistake in this choice, why me?"

Doctor Mitsuki: "From the data we've collected, you seem to have the best compatible person next to Michi and seeing from your recording on the field, you are mainly the most reckless and more quick-on your feet during a mission."

Asuka: "_My mind rushed with many questions trying to realize why I was chosen besides what was given, I didn't feel in my heart that I could handle such a task as big as this, becoming something more than I already was._" **He looks to his group with Kit, Diryu, and Josuto giving him the thumbs up with Michi still looking with a blank slate. **"_Looking at Michi made me sink into a mindset of whether this was the right choice but…_" **Michi smiles and gives a thumbs-up as well **"_The support from the friends, it made come to the decision immediately._" **He looks back to Dr Gear and Mitsuki **"I accept the position!" **Mitsuki hands him the suitcase before an alarm is sounded with everyone in the room alerted**

Dr Gear: **He touches his earpiece **"What's the emergency? ...What?" **He looks to the soldiers **"I'll send them right away! Alright, I need you guys to deploy to Korio City. There appears to be an attack."

Michi: "Yes Sir! Let's go!" **Him and the three-run to the exit with Asuka beginning to follow them with Mr Gear stopping him**

Mr Gear: "We need you to stay here until the situation gets worse, we wouldn't want to use our weapon on something small."

Asuka: "I guess...?" **He says in a concerned voice**

**The scene changes back to Korio City with the Robotic Bird attacking buildings before seeing a small child running away before tripping on a brick and hurting his knee. The child tries to stand but is too hurt as the Bird gets closer and closer before standing in front of him. The Bird is suddenly shot down with it panning to Diryu and Josuto holding their weapons. Kit runs over to the kid and picks him up**

Kit: "Let's get you somewhere safe!" **He runs off with Michi holding his weapons to the bird who stands back up**

Michi: "He's getting back up, don't let stand!" **Josuto, Diryu, and him continue to shoot at the Bird, with it slowly being overwhelmed from the firepower **"Keep going! We can win this!" **Kit comes back and joins in on the fire. The Bird then suddenly grows back armor on its chest as if the damage meant nothing**

Kit: "Did it just grow back a chest?"

Michi: "It must be able to rebuild itself. Josuto! Activate the Van! We need more power!" **Josuto pulls out the device from before with a sharpened feather is then seen knocking it out of his hand, destroying it **"What the?"

Diryu: "Seemingly it has wings and seeing how strong those feathers on them are, It might be good to keep our distance."

Michi: "We have too. Alright boys hold back! We need to activate the van from the inside. Only then we'll have a good chance of winning."

Kit: "What about you?"

Michi: "I'll hold him off, You three get going to the Van!"

Kit: "Sir, we're not gonna leave you by yourself. You just saw how fast those feathers went."

Michi: "This is a command from your leader and I need you to get to the van so we don't have to worry about the endangerment of others! Go Now!"

**The three look at Michi before running off to the Van as Michi begins to run to the Bird. It switches back to Mr Gear, Mitsuki, and Asuka watching the fight next to the escape vehicle exit. Asuka watches in horror when seeing Michi fight desperately for his teammates as his injuries turn into cuts and blood. The Bird sends feathers and hits the three from the back, knocking them unconscious. Asuka turns to the vehicle exit room to see a bike out and the open to use as he rushes towards it. Mr Gear takes notice and sees Asuka put the briefcase on the side, rushing to him**

Mr Gear: "Asuka! I didn't order you to deploy now! You have to stay! We've worked too hard for anything to happen to the gear!"

Asuka: **He puts on his helmet **"Sorry Sir! Now is not a good time to follow any kind of orders!" **He rides off as Mr Gear runs out staring as Mitsuki walks next to him**

Mitsuki: "I'm guessing you made the right choice?"

Mr Gear: **His anger releases into a smile **"I believe so…"

**The scene changes back to Michi fighting the Bird with little success as he forces into the ground. Michi holds up his weapon in defends from one of the Bird's Wings but slowly loses his grip. Before knowing, reeving is heard by the two with Asuka bashing his bike into the Bird as he takes the case and jumps off. He tosses his helmet away before setting down the case and opening it, equipping the Driver as it shouts in a cybernetic voice **_**I.T.G Driver Online! User: Nara Asuka… Confirming DNA Lock**_**. **

Michi: "Asuka?"

Asuka: "Don't worry, I got it!" **He puts on the Justi-Buster as he inserts a blue CPU chip inside, making it light up as it says **_**Rider PoWeR Chip INSERTED! Transformation Now Available! **_**Cybernetic Music begins to play as Asuka holds his Buster Arm into the air before swing it down and to the right before putting his left hand in front of his face and balling it into a fist **"Hen...Shin!" **He inserts the buster into the empty side of the driver as armor materializes from blue lines covering his body. **

_**Justice Bringer! ITADAKU!**_

**Blue, Gray, and Silver slick armor covers Asuka as his helmet forms a red visor around his eyes as it shows his eyes seeing a diagram of Itadaku's suit and performance details. **

Asuka(Itadaku): "Woah… This feels… Incredible!?" **He freezes in amazement, giving the bird a chance to attack with Asuka countering as he unequips the buster and shoots the feathers. **"Well, they weren't lying about the reaction time increase." **A picture of Doctor Mitsuki shows inside Asuka's view.**

Doctor Mitsuki: "The suit has many tricks up its sleeve. Reaction time isn't it's only one."

Asuka(Itadaku): "Well then… Let's start the mission!" **Asuka rushes to the bird with it shooting many feathers in his way. Asuka dodges many of the feathers as he gets closer and uses his buster to smack away the Bird for suddenly his armor to change to a red color. **"What the?"

Doctor Mitsuki: "Itadaku has a unique ability to allow the user to steal the ability of whatever machine it's fighting. No matter what kind of physical contact is made, Itadaku copies its ability but due to unknown circumstances, there is a limit to how many times it can be used."

Asuka(Itadaku): "So I can only use whatever I have for a limited amount of times? Well, let's see what I got." **He aims his weapon as a boomerang shoots out and misses the Bird as it dodges but comes back and hits **"Randomly a boomerang but seeing how that went, this should be fun!" **He checks his buster to see 13 more uses **"Switching back and forth should do the trick against this guy."

**Asuka shoots 2 more boomerangs and switches back to his blue pallet to add more pressure shooting. The Bird flies around doing it's best to dodge the incoming attacks as Asuka repeats the process until he has one more use of boomerangs with a couple managing to hit the Bird, causing it to come falling down with one of its wings destroyed. The bird covers itself around its last wing with Asuka using the last boomerang shot to destroy its other wing. Now weaken, Asuka checks around his waist to see another CpU Chip and inserts it into his buster, making it say **_**Finish PoWeR Chip INSERTED! Usage of a Kick or Shot Finisher is now available! **_ **Asuka inserts his buster back into the driver and rushes to the Bird. He jumps into the air and kicks in the air as he puts his hand back in the buster and pulls the trigger, making the driver shout **_**ITADAKU! Cobalt Assault! **_**A stream of light shoots from Asuka's foot, covering the Bird in a blue-like chain. He connects his kick, destroying the robotic bird as a CPU chip falls from the sky. He picks it up for it to suddenly disappear **

Doctor Mitsuki: "I'll look into what the chip may be, it may be useful for us in the future."

**Kit and the others wake up as they see an armored figure. They walk to Michi**

Kit: Is that?"

Michi: "It is. Kamen Rider Itadaku!"

**2019, Night, October 12th**

**The scene changes to Hayate looking over the battle on his phone as he pulls out a strange device from the back of his pocket that is in the shape of a key with orange lines. A light blinks from Hayate's watch **

Hayate: "I'm guessing you saw the footage?"

?: "I would have never thought they be able to finish Itadaku, let alone one of the systems but I guess things like this are a reason to never underestimate your opponent."

Hayate: " , I will get rid of this roach if needed."

: "There is no need for such a thing yet. I want to let them have their false sense of victory for a bit before we show them the reality of us. Just keep your objective and sent more out."

Hayate: "Yes Master."

**The scene changes to Asuka on the rooftop looking at the night sky as Michi comes to sit next to him**

Michi: "I wouldn't have expected you to be out here this late."

Asuka: "Me neither really. Today was a pretty big day after all."

Michi: "I'm surprised you took the position so fast. I would have expected more of your questions."

Asuka: "I guess… I just did what I thought was right." **He pulls up his right arm to reveal bandages **"Thought it will take some adapting. The power from that suit is no joke."

Michi: "Well I'm sure you'll manage." **He gets up **"Also you should come down, we need you for something."

Asuka: "Okay!" **He gets up and walks to the exit as it switches to a dark room and as Asuka enters the room, light bursts out revealing the soldiers holding a birthday cake yelling Happy Birthday **"Woah! What's all this?"

Michi: "You did say it was a pretty big day."

Kit: "You forgot your own birthday man? That's weird to forget your own birthday."

Asuka: "I guess I got so busy today that I forgot… Thank you guys."

Josuto: "...Make a wish."

Diryu: "Well, what is your wish gonna be?"

Asuka: "...The same thing I always wanted when joining ITG, A better tomorrow for all of us." **He blows the candles as the rest clap and it panning to the night sky**

_**The Episode Ends**_


	2. Shot 4292020: The Fate of the Series

Kamen Rider Itadaku  
Reasons on why this will stay a one-off

Hello everyone! This is Quasar and if you're reading this, you may have read Episode 1 of Itadaku or just curiously stumbled upon the series and are wondering why it's staying at just one episode. The main overall reason is I've kind of lost passion for writing this series because of just how much I feel I couldn't bring justice to. A lot of the ideas I had for the series I feel wouldn't be as good as I hope it would be or I could ever do in my hands. This idea was just a simple brain struck idea combining Megaman with Kamen Rider which came with the idea of copying the enemy's powers (Which in hindsight probably would have led to too many abilities to keep track of). This led to my first smart idea after Genkaku, actually planning every episode instead of honestly not planning ahead of later episodes. Which of course meant forms, characters and arcs, episode names, and the 2 other Riders. Katto was gonna be my first attempt at a Female Secondary Rider and was basically the Protoman/Zero archetype in terms of powers(no Shield tho cause it was mainly Zero) and The Axel or Bass really was gonna be a Pseudo-Type of Rider called Brute and was gonna be redeemed in Setoki but the reason was a child that reminds him of his past and almost gets killed by the enemy he worked for due to the child distracting him. The other pseudo-type rider I made was after Episode 1 and called Utopia and was a robot made from the villain team that overtime just learns it's own motives and dies by its own desire, which leads the main villain who is the wife of the Naomi just using the suit for her own goal. I've said quite enough on Itadaku as a whole and I do apologize for not really continuing it after months but I feel this wasn't gonna be as good as I hoped it could be and would feel it would be better in other hands interested in the series. I do hope you enjoyed the first episode and stay on this account for any future ideas. I am planning on making more one-shots on Rider and Sentai Ideas I have, which means Charge Beast is also canceled sadly. Again, I do hope you stay for the future and I appreciate the time taken to read all this.


End file.
